Harry's Angel
by silver woman
Summary: No Magic… Draco’s life in Hogwarts is perfect. He’s cute. He’s nice. He’s popular. But what happens when he caught the attention of the Hogwarts bad boy? Will he able to tame the Hogwarts bad boy?
1. Enter Draco Malfoy

**Harry's Angel**

**Summary: No Magic… **Draco's life in Hogwarts is perfect. He's cute. He's nice. He's popular. But what happens when he caught the attention of the Hogwarts bad boy? Will he able to tame the Hogwarts bad boy?

**Rating: **Pg 13 to R later

**Pairing: **Harry and Draco, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.I just wish they do.

**Author's Notes: **My second fic. Have mercy on me. This fic is already finished. I'm just waiting for my wonderful beta to finish editing it. This fic will be updated every week. A special thank you for **Tonya **for editing my ugly fic. Anyway… enjoy…

**Chapter 1: Enter Draco Malfoy **

"Ahh… I miss you my dear." Draco said while facing the Hogwarts University main gate. He took a deep breath and entered the gate.

"Hey Draco wait up."

"Hey Blaise." Draco stopped and waited for Blaise.

"Hey to you too. How's your vacation?" Blaise asked as soon as he reached Draco. He's been Draco's best friend since they were five. He and Draco are two of the most popular guys in Hogwarts University.

"Where are the others?" Blaise asked.

"Ron and Hermione will be a bit late. They said they will meet us at the usual spot. I think they were snogging somewhere in the school." he laugh.

"Man… it's too early to snog. I mean they had plenty of time last vacation." He said with envy. He and Draco walked to the grounds and sat on the popular table. The only table close to a big tree that provide as a shade on a hot sunny day.

"Don't worry my dear Blaise. Pansy will be here soon." Draco said as he sat down.

"Yeah. I'm so pissed that she had to go at that stupid wedding" Blaise replied as he too sat.

"Now now Blaise, don't pout. People can see you" Draco laughs. "Besides how would you feel if for example I don't attend your wedding?"

"I would have killed you." Blaise answered. "Damn you Draco don't you ever get angry or sad?"

"Now… why would you want me to be angry or sad?" Draco laughed.

"So you would be normal like the rest of us." Both Draco and Blaise laughed at this.

"Draco… Blaise…" Pansy greeted them as soon as she arrives.

"Hey…" Draco said with a big grin.

"Hi babe…" Blaise said as she greeted her with hug and a kiss.

"How's the wedding?"

"Oooh…. It was very nice my aunt…" Pansy said excitedly.

Draco could feel someone was watching him from behind. He turned around and saw nobody. He shrugged and listened to Pansy.

"And I caught the bouquet." Pansy ended.

"How nice…" Blaise said softly.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Blaise but suddenly smiled when she saw somebody coming

"Ron… Hermione." she yelled. "Over here."

Ron shook his head. "Damn you're loud." Pansy Harrumph at this.

"Just kidding Pans. Hey… Draco, Blaise" he greeted each with a high five.

"Now now. Ron, be nice" Hermione greeted pansy with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello boys sorry we're late."

"Yeah right… we're almost late coz the two of you wasn't done snogging." Draco smirked.

Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Oh… very mature Ms. Granger."

"Well… someone is in a good mood."

Draco flipped her off.

"Very eloquent Mr. Malfoy."

The group laugh loudly.

"We have to go guys we're going to be late at chem... and even though Snape is my uncle he won't let us off that easy." Draco said as he stood up. He walked back to the school and the rest followed him.

They just arrive and took seats at the back besides the window when Professor Snape came in.

"Welcome to the sixth year chemistry. You will learn the history of each chemist, how to mix chemicals and what are the results of certain chemicals when…." He stopped when someone came in. Everybody looked at the new comer.

End chapter 1


	2. Enter Harry Potter

**AN: **I have received reviews that say that I make my chapters longer. I am apologizing in advance because the chapter's length really depends on my broken brain capacity. The story is a WIP since I decided to make it longer. I also got ideas from the weirdest places so things will be slow for a bit because I'm improving the future chapters.

**AN2:** Wow! I never thought that my first chapter would have 20 reviews. Thanks for all those people who reviewed my fic. Anyway here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Enter Harry Potter **

Harry entered the room ignoring the professor and the students who look at him. He sat by the door and glanced by Draco then looked at the professor.

"Good to see you join us, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said icily.

Harry just yawned. This seemed to irritate the professor more.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Here after school." He said.

"Is that all?" Harry asked. Boredom shown in his voice.

"No." The professor fumed and glared at Harry. "You will have detention for two weeks.

And after that you will clean the chemistry lab everyday until your detention stops."

Harry glared at the professor.

"No comeback, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape said smirking.

"No sir."

"Good." The professor then continued to lecture. Harry just sat there not listening with his elbow on the desk and his head resting on his hand. He was looking at a beautiful blond boy who was whispering at somebody he doesn't know. The blond looks like an angel with his yellow halo. His silver eyes goes perfect with his pale skin. He saw the blond earlier when he and his friends sat by the tree and he was enchanted by the way he talks and laughs. He's breath was caught in his throat when the Draco smiled at whatever the other said.

'He smiled so beautifully.' His smile light up his whole face making him more angelic than ever.

He was busy looking at the Draco and was delighted when the said boy looked at him. His eyes looking confused and a bit scared. Harry just stared at Draco then Draco looked again in front.

"…Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Can you tell me what is so interesting by the window that it captured your interest more that this lecture?" Snape inquired.

"Everything is more interesting that your lecture." He answered angrily. The bastard disturbed his observation of his angel. 'At least my angel is looking at me right now.'

Every student in the room gasps.

"Remove yourself from my room and march to the principal's office" the professor yelled.

"Gladly" Harry stood up and looked at the Draco and gives him a wink. Draco swallowed.

Harry then walked to the door, turned around and gave a bow before closing the door.

'I must find out who he is. I must speak with Crabbe later.' Harry thought while walking towards the principal's office.

After the talk with the principal, Harry went to the rooftop hoping to find Crabbe and Goyle. His trip wasn't wasted. He saw his two cronies lying back enjoying the sun.

"You two will be burnt up to crisp if you continue doing that." He said.

"How's your first class boss?" Crabbe asked.

"Fine I got detention till next week and I got thrown out of the bloody room."

"That good then?" Goyle remarked.

"Yeah." The three laugh.

"I want you to find out some information for me." Harry said after the laughter subsides.

"What is it?" Goyle said.

"It's not a what."

"Who then?" Crabbe asked. Curiosity perked up. Their boss asked for information on somebody when Harry has a plan to make the poor individual's life on the Hogwarts a living hell.

"Draco Malfoy"

End Chapter 2


	3. Draco's Problem

**AN: ** A million Thanks for the readers who reviewed. Anyway… the chapters I uploaded are already beta-d though I think I have to find one really soon since my present beta is nowhere to be found right now so any applicants?

AN2: I'm glad you guys like the Harry, Crabbe and Goyle/ Draco, Ron and Hermione group. But sadly I have to put aside Crabbe and Goyle for a bit. I have some future use for them. they'll be back in the future chapters.

So on with the Fic…

Chapter 3: Draco's Problem

Draco was very uneasy during his chemistry class. The guy, Harry Potter, known as the bad boy of Hogwarts, keeps staring at him the whole class. He can't take it anymore.

"Blaise." he whispered.

"What? Shut up Drake. You know better than to whisper in class. Specially your uncle's." Blaise whispered carefully.

"I know. I know. It's just that he keep staring at me. Look at him. Don't face him. Look at him in the corner of your eye."

"Yeah you're right. Why is he doing that?" Blaise wondered.

"I don't know. Makes me nervous though."

"Relax. We'll protect you."

"Thanks" Draco beamed. He looked a bit at Harry then he continued listening to the lecture. 'Oh oh he was caught not listening. This should be interesting.'

"… Mr. Potter."

"What?"

"Can you tell me what is so interesting by the window that it captured your interest more that this lecture?" his uncle asked. 'He's pissed already that boy should shut up.' Draco thought.

"Everything is more interesting that your lecture." He heard the boy replied. Draco looked at the boy, shocked. 'He is insane. I know that now.'

"Remove yourself from my room and march to the principal's office." The professor yelled. 'Yup. Snape is very pissed.'

"Gladly." The boy stood up and winked at Draco. 'Did I just imagine that? No. I did not. He winked at me. But why?' Draco thought nervously. Harry left the room after bowing. "I think I might be in trouble." He said to himself.

"Did you see that guy at the chem? He's rude." Pansy said as they walk to the canteen.

"I agree." Hermione nod.

"Well… I think he's nuts." Draco remarked. Blaise and Ron nod.

"Everybody knows better than to get Snape riled up. And yet he does it anyway." Ron continued.

"He sure have lots of guts." Blaise said.

"Yeah." Draco replied. They reached the canteen and order their food. They sat on the popular table and then continued to talk. "What do you guys have next?" Draco asked.

"Math then Arts. No more." Hermione said.

"Gym and literature. Then no more." Ron replied.

"Math and Gym." Pansy winced. She hated Gym. "Then go home."

"Gym and Computer." Blaise stated. "Done."

"And I got Arts then Math then no more." Draco sighed "I guess I'll see you at the tree."

"Cheer up mate. You'll be fine." Ron encouraged.

"I'm kinda worried at that Potter guy." Draco said.

"I know." Pansy stated. "I'll walk you to class. It's on my corridor anyway."

"Then I'll walk you to your next class." Hermione added.

"No no I'll be fine. Ill just meet you at the tree after class." Draco said.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"Fine… we'll meet at the tree after class okay. Keep your phones open." Blaise said.

A bunch of nods and 'yes' were given then the group separated to go their next class.

Draco was walking towards the Arts room when somebody tapped him in his shoulder.

He turned around and was greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes.


	4. The Meeting

AN: My Internet got cut off! cries… anyway… since my internet got cut off... it might take me a while to update this fic, especially that I haven't found a new beta yet. It would be great if my future new beta already read this fic so I can just post the next chapter for him/her to edit. Any applicants? I won't post the new chapter next week since I only go online once a week. If I can't find a new beta, I might put this fic on hold which will be continued in about…. December? Sorry… I'm stump at work and studying for my board license. Those who are interested please please email me… I won't be able to reply a.s.a.p. but I promise I WILL reply. Anyway… chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Harry was just finished talking to Crabbe and Goyle when he saw Draco walking in the hall. 'Hmmm... My angel is alone… in a hallway… what to do' Harry smirked. He catches up on the blond and taps him in the shoulder. The boy turned around and gave a few steps back. He smiled.

"Hi… I'm Harry potter" 'that's right introduce yourself later then shag him senseless later.' He thought. He presented his hand and waited for Draco to take it.

Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion but answered anyway.

"Draco Malfoy." he shook Harry's hand and let it go as if the touch burned him. 'Why is this guy suddenly talking to me?''

Harry smirked "I know…"

"So why come to me if you knew?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Just want to meet the famous Draco Malfoy." Harry answered with a fake shrug.

"And?"

"Are you always this friendly when someone new comes to you?" Harry smirked. 'This one will take time to break… good… I do love it when they play hard to get.'

"No. nobody comes to me." Draco sneered.

"Why? I think you're nice and very attractive." Harry said while looking at Draco with meaning.

Draco knew that look since he received it before and it didn't end nicely.

"I see… if you'll excuse me…" The blond turned around to continue going to his class when he was stopped by an arm that wrapped itself on his waist.

"No need to be rude… angel." Harry whispered in his ear as he pulled the blond, his back leaning on Harry's chest. He could smell Draco's cologne and he liked it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco panicked. He struggled to get the arm off his waist but it was no use. Harry's grip is tight. Not too tight to make him gasp for breath but tight enough to not release Draco. Draco's heart beat faster when he felt Harry's other arm brushing his hair to expose his neck.

"Nothing," Harry added "yet."

"Let go of me."

"I think not. It's not always that I could capture an angel and have him in my arms isn't it?" Harry murmured in his neck.

"I said…Let go of me." Draco nearly shouted.

"I will. Don't worry. It won't do that the great Draco 'Salazar' Malfoy…" Draco stiffened at hearing his name "miss his classes."

"How did you know my whole name" Draco asked wide eyed. "Nobody knows my middle name."

Harry chuckled "I have a few tricks on my sleeve" he said as he licked Draco's neck

This woke up the blond on his shock. He trashed against Harry's embrace.

"I. SAID. LET. GO. OF ME." He steeped on Harry's foot hardly. He relished Harry's yelp and he run after he felt those arms loosen. He didn't look back.

Harry stood up after nursing his poor foot. 'My angel has spunk' he snickered. He looked at his running angel and said, "You'll be mine Malfoy." He smiled evilly.

Draco ran and ran until he thought he was out of breath. He arrived just a few minutes in his Art class. He stood up arranged his hair and clothes in his little perfect way, chin up and walked to the door. 'Good the teacher is not here yet.'

He sat at the back seat besides the window ignoring the longing gaze his classmates, both boys and girls, were giving him. He yawned boringly. Half the room gasped mostly boys. He rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness.

The room opened and his eyes looked at the teacher. He raised his eyebrow while looking at the teacher. The man has a light brown hair and was dressed nicely. It is obvious that the man values comfort rather than style.

"Good morning class. Please take you're seats." The man has a soft voice.

'This dude won't be yelling that's for sure.' Draco thought as the students finally stopped looking at him and took their seats. Though some still glance at him.

"Keep your books and pencils in your bag. We will only introduce ourselves in this period. I'm Remus Lupin. I'll be you're teacher in art. Since I'm new I would like you to stand up and state you're name and tell me something about yourself." Professor Lupin instructed.

Everybody stood up and introduced themselves. When it was Draco's turn, he brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and smirked. This caused some sighs from his classmates.

"The name is Draco Malfoy sir. I like Literature and Chemistry. I like Shakespeare's plays and I also play badminton. But I'm not good at it." Draco lied. He was the president of the badminton club.

"Really? I'm aware that you are the president of the badminton club here in Hogwarts." Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco raises his eyebrow again at this 'he looked at my personal file. Interesting'

"I am sir. But I still think I'm not good enough. I still need to work out and train to be better at it"

"Very good Mister Malfoy. I value your dedication on your work. I hope you will like my class."

"Somehow I think I will professor." Draco answered.

"Good." Lupin smiled "You may sit down mister Malfoy. Next?"

"Harry Potter."

Draco froze at this. He turned around and he saw the same green deep eyes looking at him.

End Chapter 4


	5. Escape and Mask

**AN: **hello guys I'm back. My computer is fixed. The parts have change and I have access to internet 24/7. does a Voldemort laugh.>

coughs> Check my LJ. the address is on my profile. Mind you i just started it so itit's a bit empty and a bit plain. Thanks to **The Mafia** for editing this chapter and the one-shot that ill post when she's done.

Anyway here is chapter 5 of Harry's angel.

'thoughts'

"speech"

**Chapter 5: Escape and Mask**

Harry grinned at Draco when he saw the blond look at him in shock. 'I bet you didn't expect this did you angel?'

He continued while still looking at the blond. "I like math and I don't play sports."

Draco recovered when Harry started speaking and he sat down.

'He's in this class? Oh my god. I'm doomed.'

He never looked back at Harry. Instead he continued staring at Lupin silently. Until the bell rung

"Okay… that is all… ill see you all next week." Lupin said.

Draco picked up his things and hurriedly left the room. He was walking when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He brushed the hand off his shoulder and back up against the wall. He was relieved when he saw it was just Pansy and Hermione.

"Hey are you okay? You seemed kind of jumpy today" Hermione asked in concern

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry about that."

"Well… its okay we just got out of math class. You might want to behave in that one. Professor Sinatra was irritated. I don't know why though." Hermione hinted.

"Thanks for the tip" Draco said. "I'll just smile at her and she's a putty in my hands" he joked. The girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah well enough with the chat. I'm late for gym" pansy said.

"Yeah me too I'm late for art. I hope the teacher there isn't as bad as Sinatra." Hermione said.

"You don't have to worry, Lupin is a great teacher. But I do have to go too. Late for math." Draco said to lighten Hermione's worries. Luckily for Draco the comment worked

"Is he really? Well I'm excited to meet him already."

"Will you to go already, your making me late." Draco added jokingly. Both girls giggled and each kissed him in the cheeks.

"Ah… I'm popular with the ladies today." Draco added playfully

To which they both slapped him playfully on the arm. They said their farewells and went to their own classes.

Draco arrived to the math room a few minutes early. He chose the chair besides the window and looked out on to the field. He yawned lazily and blinked. Harry was in the field.

'What is he doing looking at me?'

Draco was so shocked he couldn't move his eyes away. Panic was beating wildly in his chest.

It was Harry who broke their gaze and instead of leering at Draco he had taken to talking to the two guys walking toward him. Draco sat down and tried to calm down; luckily at the same moment Professor Sinatra entered the room ready to start the lesson.

"Man… I thought that class would never end." Draco said as he walked toward the tree he was meeting the others at.

"Enjoy your class angel?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He looked back and saw Harry leaning on the wall.

'How did he get there? I didn't even see him move.'

He looked around and his heart started to beat even faster when he noticed that they were alone in the corridor.

Harry chuckled. "No need to be scared angel." He said as he walked to Draco.

Draco had taken to the tactic of taking a step back to every step Harry took forward. When he felt the wall at the back of his legs he tried to run but it was too late. Harry was now in front of him. Both of Harry's arms placed near Draco's sides preventing him from running anywhere.

"What do you want?" Draco said trying to sound confident while thinking of a way to get himself out of this situation.

Harry grinned making Draco panic more. "You"

Draco's brain had suddenly slowed. "W-what?"

"I said I want you, Angel." Harry repeated. He then leaned forward and kissed Draco.

Draco was frozen before his brain shouted him to move away. He struggled on Harry's grip but Harry's arm came tightened around him preventing him from moving. He gasped and Harry took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco bite the offending intruder hard. Making Harry yelp in pain and in shock release Draco. He turned to glare at him but stopped when he saw the tears coming from Draco's Silver eyes. Anger bubbled up inside him and before he knew what was happening Draco had pulled his hand back and whipped it over the offending boy's face. The sound of the action echoed through the hall. Harry was holding his cheek where Draco had slapped him and looked at the blond. White-hot anger erupted through Draco and without wiping a single tear away he spun on his heal and walked away, robes billowing in his wake. The only thing left in the corridor was a shocked Harry Potter holding his face where Draco had slapped him.

Draco kept walking, trying to keep calm. Blaise who had just walked out of the computer classroom saw Draco.

"Hey drake" he called out.

Draco stopped and looked for his best friend. When he was sure where the boy was, he could control his emotion no longer, and before he knew it he was crying on his shoulder.

Blaise who was shocked just hugged him awkwardly. He noticed the people around him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he barked at them. The people stiffened and continued walking. He looked at his friend who was still crying,

"Hey buddy what's wrong? Please tell me."

Draco just shook his head.

"Please tell me Draco so I know who to kill." Blaise begged.

"It just won't do if I kill the wrong person." He added weakly.

"Not here" Draco whispered. His sobs subsiding

"Ok let's go to the tree and talk about it okay?" Blaise said.

"No… I'm sorry… Just…just give me a moment." Draco said in his shoulder. Blaise just stroked Draco's back and waited for him to calm down.

"Okay… I'm okay now." Draco said. He let go of Blaise and smiled angelically at him

Blaise just shook his head. "You really amaze me Draco."

Draco just smirked at him. "Let's go we have to meet the rest of the gang at the tree"

"Yeah sure"

They walked towards the tree. Before they reached there destination Blaise stopped Draco.

"You will tell me when you are ready right? He asked unsurely.

"I will Blaise"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

End chapter 5


	6. Draco's History

**AN**: there are many reviewers who keeps on telling me that I should have this beta read. And I will say this for the last time, THIS **IS** ALREADY BETA-D. Anyway if you are still not satisfied with the way she edits, it is not our fault. I could post this fic with all the misspelling or whatever I want and not have this edited. I want this to be edited so that it somehow will be much clearer when you guys read it. If you don't like the way she edits this, there is a BACK button. USE IT. Check my LJ for my full pledge rant on the subject.

MY LJ: http/ I am only writing this for my pleasure. I am not entering this fic in a theme-writing contest or any contest so I wont exert that much effort on perfecting the grammar.

BETA READER: say sorry to _mafia_. She agreed to correct my idiotic mistakes and yet some people still says her reviewing needs work. Well… I think her work is perfect.

On with the Fic.

**Chapter 6: Draco's history**

Draco's crying escapade was all over the school the next morning. The rumours were flying around. From Draco pricking his finger in the home economics class to Draco's expulsion from the university. Draco tended to ignore the rumours. Ron however wasn't. As soon as he saw another group of freshmen looking at Draco, he exploded.

"YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSENCE GOSSIPING OR YOU'LL WISH YOU HAVE NEVER ENTERED THIS SCHOOL" Ron shouted at the group. The group just nodded and ran away some of them crying.

Draco chuckled "Easy Ron… Hogwarts might not have freshmen next year if you keep it up"

"Bloody first years" Ron muttered still glaring at them as they walked toward the lockers. Classes had finished for the day and Ron and Draco were on their way to meet the others at the tree. But they decided to go to the lockers first.

"Ron relax that rumour will disappear after a while" Draco said trying to calm down the red head.

"If you would just tell us what happened, we would have killed the guy and ill be bloody fine." Ron said irritatingly. Draco never told them what happened. He thought it was pointless and he should never make a big deal out of it.

"Ron this isn't the first time this has happened." Draco said calmly. "And I want to save a poor soul today. I don't want to remember what happened last year." He sighed.

"So you sacrifice your own flesh for this idiot who did something to you, and still you want to save this idiot?" he asked. At Draco's nod, he shook his head at his odd friend. And then he added "and the twat deserved it. It's a good thing we discovered that bet before he got you." He said protectively.

Draco sighed. He remembered Cedric. He was cute and intelligent and very gentle. He showered Draco with gifts and flowers and treated Draco like royalty. Draco liked it when Cedric would surprise him every time with a chocolate or a letter in his locker.

Draco was going to accept Cedric's affection when one of Cedric's friends talked loudly about the bet. Unaware that Draco was around; he told some of his friends that he had a bet with Cedric. This bet was that Cedric would woo Draco and then bed him when they are an item then leave him afterwards.

At this point Draco couldn't take it anymore, he walked up to the blabbermouth and he discovered that it was Justin Flinch-Fletchy. He smirked at the boy and said, "Thanks for the tip Flinch-Fletchy. Now I should return the favour. Run". The boy didn't need to be told twice he run away as fast as he could.

Draco then ran and went to find Pansy who filled in the rest of the gang of Draco's situation, while Draco was crying at her shoulder.

After a few days Draco finally calmed down. The four-planned revenge they didn't tell Draco what they did but Cedric transferred school after. Flinch-Fletchy also transferred after a very humiliating episode in class.

Draco's reminiscing was stopped when they reached the lockers. He opened his locker and was shocked when he saw three red roses in it. With a card that said

'You taste better than any chocolate. Thank you'

Draco's eyes narrowed. 'How dare he.' He thought. Ron who just finished at his own locker asked, "Who is that from?" he frowned. "It's not from the mysterious idiot isn't it?"

"It was."

"So who is it?"

"Doesn't matter," he drawled. He threw the roses at the nearest dustbin and closed his locker. "Come on. The others are waiting for us at the tree."

As they were walking towards the tree Ron spoke.

"You know it would save you a lot of trouble if you just tell us what happened".

"Ron" he sighed, "I appreciate what you guys are doing but I'm fine. I promise if things get worse ill definitely tell you what happened"

"So you will wait for things to happen before you tell us? What if you get a cut? What if you're mobbed? What if you get humiliated? Raped? Kidnapped? What if you get killed? Dead?" the red head babbled and babbled and turned paler and paler until Draco could take it no longer. He laughed.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Ron shouted. Few students looked at him. Ron just glared at them and they all looked away.

"You have quite an imagination Ron" Draco was still laughing until they reached the tree.

Ron was glaring at his blond friend "I hate you" he said.

Draco snickered "don't. I love you Ron"

Ron fumed and continued to glare then finally he smiled. Ron couldn't really get mad at Draco even if he wanted to. "Yeah… yeah… enough laughing you look like a nut" Draco snickered.

"Well it's nice to see our prince happy" pansy said.

Blaise nods "care to tell us what happened."

Ron filled the trio at what he and Draco were talking about. The trio just shook their head at Draco's angelic nature and lack of taste for revenge. When Ron got to the point of his early babble the trio laughed till their stomach hurts.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY" he yelled.

"Hey you already said that." Draco laughed again. Ron glared at them and finally he laughed as well.

"Really Ron you worry too much. You know that Draco is safe," Hermione said.

"Thanks you guys" Draco said appreciatively.

"Shut up. We look out for each other," Blaise said as the other three nodded in agreement.

"We did before and we will always."

Draco smiled "yes we will. We always will."

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Enter Tom Riddle

**AN:** Please take note that this is already beta read by MAFIA so please enough comments about grammar etc… Also about the chapter content… I'm sorry if my chapters are too short. I'm really trying my best here. But I'm panicking… I have an important exam to get ready to, so my imagination is vacationing somewhere.

On with the fic.

**Chapter 7: Enter Tom Riddle**

He leaned back to the wall and thought hard on how to make his dragon notice him.. 'Weird. I never felt anything like this before. It was always talk and fuck. But now… it's not.'

He saw a flash on his left and thought he got caught on camera, but when he looked, there was no camera. It was much better. He saw his dragon.

His dragon, walking to the lockers. He decided to follow him. His friend umm… ran? No… it's Ron. He recognized him being one of his best friends. Ron was talking loudly. He couldn't help but over hear.

"If you would just tell us what happened, we would have killed the guy and ill be bloody fine." Ron said.

"Ron this isn't the first time this happened. And I want to save a poor soul today. I don't want to remember what happened last year." His angel answered.

Harry frowned at this. His angel didn't tell his friends? Harry thought that his angel would tell his friends and Harry would have died. But instead his angel saved him. 'He really is my angel.' Harry thought. Wait a minute…last year? Someone tried to hurt his angel last year? 'How come I wasn't aware of this? I have to remember this and avenge my angel.'

"So you sacrifice your own flesh for this idiot who did something to you, that I don't even know what mind you, and still you want to save this idiot?" Ron said.

He saw his angel nod. 'Aah… my angel you must have liked me or else you'd have told everybody.'

Ron continued "and the twat deserved it. It's a good thing we discovered that bet before he got you."

Harry leaned back at the wall. 'What did that bastard do to my Draco? I really have to know who that idiot is.' Harry sighed. 'Ron and the others are protective of Draco. I have to be careful.' Harry looked back at Ron and Draco. He continued following them at a safe distance when he saw them walking again.

He saw them walk to the lockers. Harry was nervous 'what will he think when he looks inside and spy's my surprise?' he saw Draco opened his locker and his eyes went wide. Ron asked him whom it came from and Draco said "doesn't matter", and threw the flowers at the nearest trash bin.

Harry saw Draco throw his flowers and he smirked. 'So my dragon is going to fight back'. He turned around and went to think at his usual place. The roof.

--------------------------------------------------

Draco was walking to his first class today. 'I'm alone again' he sighed 'I hope that the teacher in Literature isn't boring like that Binns guy last year.'

"Excuse me…"

Draco turns around and his eyes meet a familiar Dark haired boy with the deepest black eyes he ever seen. "Tom?" He said disbelievingly.

"Yo… Draco" Tom Riddle greeted "I know ill always recognize that platinum hair of yours."

Draco laughed. He hugged the boy in greeting and pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

Tom chuckled. "Surprised?"

Draco and tom stopped when they heard a growl from somewhere. Draco paled when he realized who that might be. He tried to ignore it and smiled at his friend. "Yeah I am. What are you doing here?"

"My family just moved in last week. Today I'm here to go to the principals office to get my papers done so I can study here." Tom said.

Draco punched the boy playfully. "You bastard. You never said that you moved in."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"We'll it worked. Come on… I'll go with you to the principal's office. It's the least I could do… " Draco said humbly.

"Enough with the good deeds Malfoy." Tom teased.

Draco laughed. "I can't wait for you to meet my new friends here."

"You have friends?" Tom said with wide eyes.

"I am capable of having friends you know." Draco growled.

"Shut up Draco. I'm just messing with you." Tom said.

Draco stuck his tongue out at tom. "You're mean," he pouted.

Tom and Draco laughed. They continue to walk to the principal's office. Draco never noticed that someone was watching him.

When Harry saw Draco walking to his class, he decided to catch up to the blond but he stopped when another boy with dark hair got to Draco first. What surprises him more is the friendly attitude Draco showed to the stranger. Draco even hugged him for Pete's sake.

'Who is this guy?' Harry growled. He must have been loud since Draco and the new guy heard him. He quickly hid behind a wall. 'Oops…'

"My family just moved in last week. Today I'm here to go to the principal's office to get my papers done so I can study here." He heard the other boy say.

'Ahh… a new student. And he's making moves on my angel.' He frowned. 'Draco must have known him for him to hug that guy. Dammit just what I need another competitor for my angels attention.' He stomped away from the wall when he saw his angel and the guy walk towards the principal's office. 'I have to talk to that guy before he destroys my chances with Draco. 'He growled and stomp back to the roof.

(Lunch)

"Come on tom I cant wait for you to meet the gang." Draco said excitedly as they walk to 'the table'.

"Hold on their dude… they wont go anywhere." Tom said grinning as he followed the blond.

As soon as Draco saw Blaise and the others he dragged Tom with him towards the group.

"Hey… guys," he said with a wave.

"This is tom riddle. He's a very good friend of mine. His parents and mine are very good friends." As a chorus of hey and hi's greet the dark haired boy.

"And these are my friends" Draco continued. "The boy with a fire on his head and freckles on his face is Ron Weasley." Ron stuck out his tongue at Draco and shook tom's hand.

"The other boy with dark hair is a very strange fellow who likes everything blue…"

"Hey" Blaise said.

"And a major fan of the anything that is connected to basketball is Blaise Zabini" Draco winked at Blaise. Blaise just shook his head at his friend and shook tom's hand.

"And…"

"That's enough Draco. You are by far the worst person to give introductions" pansy said.

Draco pouted then smiled. "I'm just teasing". Tom laughed and coughed when Draco glared at him.

"Yeah… yeah whatever. I'm Hermione Granger and she is Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm amazed that Draco didn't drive you crazy yet." Tom said with a grin.

"Oh… we manage… Draco is irritating, annoying and very whiny but we love him anyways." Blaise said.

"Thanks" Draco said beaming as he and tom sat on the table.

"But we will kill him if he keeps any more secrets from us." Ron continued for Blaise.

"Ill take that 'thanks' back" Draco pouted again. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are" the four said and laughed.

"Tom defend me," Draco demanded.

"Huh? What?" Tom said jokingly.

"What is this a 'gang-up-on-Draco' day?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah." The four said together and the whole table laughed. The laughing stopped when a first year came near Draco.

"Um…. Excuse me…" the girl said.

"What is it?" tom asked.

"Um… I was asked to give this to mister Malfoy." The girl said and handed a box to Draco then walked away.

Draco opened the box and gasped. He stared at the box for a long time till Ron could take it no more.

"Well… what is it?" Ron demanded.

Draco raised a pure platinum necklace with a pendant hanging on it. The pendant was a dragon with a snake wrapped around the dragon's neck. The pendant was as big as a whole coin.

"A pure platinum necklace and pendant, whoever sends that must be rich." Pansy said.

"I know." Draco said smiling. He noticed that there was a note inside the box. He read the note and his smile seemed to fade a bit.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me. I beg of you please don't throw this away like the flowers. I was hoping that this gift would make you smile to replace the pain that I gave you. I will know somehow if you liked your gift. I can feel you smiling or if you are hurting. I curse myself for hurting you earlier. I hope you can forgive me._

_H.P._

_P.s._

_You could share this if you want. I know your friends don't like it if you keep secrets. You can tell them about what happened too. So I can prepare myself from the beatings ill receive. I know I deserve it._

Ron stared at Draco. "So what?" he passed the note to Blaise who passed it to Hermione who passed it to pansy and tom.

Draco was staring at the necklace suspiciously. "That was nice of him."

Ron was fuming. "Dammit Draco. Will you tell us now what happened?" Ron shouted.

"Draco?" Blaise looked at Draco hopefully. Pansy and Hermione were giving him the same look. Tom was lost.

Draco took a deep breath "okay ill tell."

End Chapter 7


	8. The Verdict and the Talk

**Author's Notes:** I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My exams are coming up so I cant handle chapter making these days. Not to mention that my computer is again abducted by my mom.

**Beta Reader:** Give cakes and cookies to **Mafia.**

**Chapter 8: the verdict and the talk.**

Draco finished his tale and waited for the reaction of his friends.

Ron was the first one to rant.

"Why are you willing to defend him?"

"I'm not trying to defend him," Draco argued.

"But you didn't want to tell us." Blaise said.

"I just pity the guy. Two people have already been forced to find another school because of what you lot did to them last year. I don't want it to happen again"

Draco said trying in vain to convince his friends.

It didn't work.

"Draco… he stole something from you. He assaulted you in the hall. How can you leave it like this?" Pansy said outrage.

Draco sighed. "I really appreciate that you all care for me you guys. But this is my fight. I can handle it. It's about time I started fighting my own battles."

Tom scowled "I don't like your decision Draco."

"I agree with him." Ron said. Blaise and Pansy nodded in agreement also.

"Hermione?" Draco said defeated. He knew Hermione wouldn't back him up.

Hermione however shocked everyone. "I think Draco is right. This is his fight we should just support him."

Draco and Ron gaped.

"You're not serious." Tom said angrily.

"Yes I am. We can't always coddle Draco. He needs to learn how to take care of himself. I know your strong Dray. This is your fight but if you need help, I'm always here."

And with a quick hug Draco turned to look at his friends.

Pansy sighed. "I don't like this Draco. However, You're a strong lad. I will kill him if he hurts you though"

"I can handle myself well, Pansy." Draco said smiling weakly

"You do know that I will kill him if he hurts you. Then hurt you myself right?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded.

"Good. Just so you know."

Ron stayed silent.

"Ron?" Draco said weakly.

Ron glared at Draco. After a few moments he closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. "I want to kill you Malfoy. You get on my nerves."

"But you love me anyway." Draco said.

"Keep that up and I might not."

"Sorry."

Ron hugged his friend. "Just be careful okay?"

Draco nodded and turned to face Tom.

"Tom?"

"I can't decide yet." Tom said.

"I understand. Ill give you time." He said standing up.

"I'm going to find Harry. I think I've already put this off long enough."

Tom didn't like it. Draco must be feeling something for Harry. If he didn't he would have never defended Harry from his friends. He decided to follow the blond boy.

"Ill be back in a bit guys… I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." Blaise said and continued talking to Ron and Pansy. Hermione however looked suspicious.

"Hmmm…. How do you find somebody who just appears when you're alone?" Draco wondered. He snapped his fingers. "Of course. I am so gullible sometimes."

With that thought in mind he promptly turned around to go back to the hallway where it all happened. Draco was just about to turn the corner when the same guy he was looking for stopped him.

"Hey angel, looking for me?" Harry asked.

"Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Draco snapped.

"Sorry."

"We have to talk." Draco said.

"We do?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah. What's the big deal with the necklace?" Draco demanded.

"It's yours consider it a thank you gift for that wonderful kiss. Not to mention you're very first kiss." Harry smirked.

Draco gasped. 'How the fuck did he know?' "How did you know that?"

Harry answered. "Simple really. I must have kissed a million girls and guys, and I know how someone reacts when they have their first kiss."

Harry looked at Draco hungrily. Draco stepped back.

"That's how I knew that I was the one to give you your first kiss. However there is a major difference between you and my other… experiments"

"What?" Draco swallowed.

"I don't plan on just having your first kiss. I'll also have your body soon." Harry replied with confidence and without taking his eyes off Draco.

Harry moved slowly towards Draco, his eye's never leaving the handsome blondes face.

Draco took a step back for every step Harry made forward. Soon Draco felt the wall behind him and Harry's arms again preventing him from escaping. His eyes went wide as he felt Harry's lips crash into his without warning. Draco struggled against Harry's arm but Harry wouldn't move. He soon felt Harry's arms hugging him tighter and Draco did the only think he could think of in the situation. He bit hard.

Harry released him and put a hand on his mouth. He looked at Draco and liked what he saw. Draco, leaning on the wall for support lips full and red with Harry's blood, cheeks flushed and eyes wide full of fright and tears on the verge of spilling. Harry licked his lips and again advanced toward Draco for another kiss when…

"Draco?" a new voice appeared.

The blond turned around and looked into the black onyx eyes of one Tom Riddle.

End Chapter 8


	9. The Faceoff and Admission

AN: Hey… I'm back and with a new chapter. I received lots of reviews saying that "yey tom to the rescue" or something at those lines. Sorry to burst your bubble but this is a Harry/Draco story. You'll know in this chapter something about tom so those who send 'yey tom kick Harry's ass'? Sorry…. I never liked the Draco/Voldemort pairing…

This is also the last chapter Mafia edited before she disappeared I don't know where she is… don't worry I already found a new beta to do chapter 10. If he also doesn't bail on me.

**Chapter 9: the face-off and admission**

"Draco?" a new voice appeared.

The blond turned around and looked into the black onyx eyes of one Tom Riddle.

"Tom!" Draco shouted with relief. He rushed to Tom and went behind his back while sobbing at his shoulder.

Harry growled. His eyes were burning with jealousy.

"Hey… drake what happened to you?" Tom asked as he turned around to comfort the blond.

Draco didn't answer but remained sobbing.

"Who are you?"

Tom turned around at the voice and snarled. "You must be Potter. "

"Yeah and you must be Riddle." Harry said his eyes never leaving Draco and Tom.

"You had better take your hands off my Draco." Draco looked at Harry hatefully.

"Your Draco?" Tom and Draco shouted at the same time.

"Who the hell do you think you are going around claiming Draco?" Tom added.

He turned around and looked at Harry. His face smirking triumphantly when he felt Draco's arms go around him.

"You have no power to claim him. I'll protect Draco from you." He added.

Harry raised his eyebrow and finally looked Tom directly in the eye.

"Is that a challenge?" he drawled.

Tom didn't answer but instead continued to glare at Harry.

Harry walked closer to the two. He ignored Tom and leaned over to Draco and whispered.

"Stay away from him, I will be the one who will protect you in the end."

Tom heard. "You bastard…"

Tom shrugged off Draco's arm and Draco took a few steps away from Tom and Harry. Tom swung to punch Harry but Harry caught his fist and gripped it hard.

"I know who you are, Riddle." Harry whispered. "I know a lot about Voldermort in Durmstrang High." Harry said pushing Tom away from Draco.

Tom merely followed the direction he was pushed but he didn't fall down. Tom smirked and crossed his arms.

"I see… and what do you know about Voldermort?"

"Enough to know what you did to your… conquests. And I think I know who your next target is." Harry glared hatefully at Tom.

"Really?" Tom said with a yawn.

Harry glared. "Stay away from Draco. Riddle. Or you'll answer to me."

"As if he will believe you." Tom turned around and walked over to Draco.

"Come on Draco. This guy is trouble. It's best to stay away from him."

Tom put his hands on Draco's shoulder and led him to the canteen.

"Draco that guy is trouble." Harry shouted.

Draco stopped. "And why should I believe you?" he cried.

Draco didn't see Tom's smirk.

"As far as I know you're the only one who is causing trouble here."

Harry paled. He glared at the Blond. "Damn it, Malfoy. I'm sorry if I cause you trouble but you better believe me."

"Come on Draco." Tom said sweetly. "Let's not waste time on this trash. We're going to be late for class."

Draco nodded and followed Tom's lead out of the hall and back to civilisation. Tom looked back at Harry smugly and Harry glared at him.

"DAMMIT." Harry shouted. "You'll never get away with this."

Harry stormed his way to the roof. He was just in time to see Crabbe and Goyle sit down. When the two goons saw him, he was greeted by a "Hey… Boss.'

"Crabbe. Goyle" he growled.

The two bristled at the tone of his voice. "Is there something wrong Boss?" Goyle asked nervously.

Harry took a few deep breaths then looked at his loyal informers.

"Did you two look up everything about Draco?"

The two looked at each other in confusion. "We did." Crabbe said.

"Are you sure?" Harry glared at the two.

"We DID!" Crabbe assured.

"WELL… YOU BLOODY MISSED SOMETHING!" Harry roared.

Crabbe and Goyle flinched.

"Find out everything you know about Riddle" Harry commanded. "I want him out of this school. And out of Draco's life!"

The two nodded then scrambled away.

"I'll make sure you are out of here Riddle." Harry vowed.

"I'm really sorry about this." Draco said when he and Tom were alone.

Ron and Blaise are out for Harry's blood an it took their girlfriends' ultimatum of no sex for the rest of there lives to make them calm it down. Ron and Blaise were prepared to argue but it took Draco's pleading to make them change their mind. The two guys had gotten extremely pissed off and stormed out without another word. The girls followed them after promising that they would calm their boyfriends down.

"It's okay buddy I'm here for you always. You know that right?" Tom asked.

Draco simply nodded.

Tom drew Draco into a hug. Draco automatically stiffened.

"What's wrong? You know I'm not going to hurt you right?" Draco nodded weakly.

Tom kissed Draco on the cheek softly. Draco's eyes went wide. Tom kissed Draco's cheek then his kisses went to his neck that's when Draco had enough.

"Tom… Stop" he placed his hands on tom's chest and pushed the other boy away.

"I'm sorry." Tom said.

"N-no. it's alright" Draco said blushing. "I-I'm just not ready for this yet."

"I understand."

"Thanks." Draco said.

"I have to find the guys. Will you be ok on your own?" Draco asked. On Tom's nod, Draco smiled and pecked a kiss on Tom's cheeks.

"See you later" Draco stood up and went to look for his friends.

Tom waited a bit till Draco was long gone and swore. "Dammit."

He stood up and looked at the fading Draco "Fucking tease."

"Irritating isn't it?"

Tom looked at the voice's owners "Yeah. Just a bit more time and he'll be mine. And you will have nothing."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Again… is that a challenge?"

Tom stood up and walked to Harry until he was face to face with the other boy. He glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "There is no challenge. He's mine."

Harry smirked. "We'll see about that."

End Chapter 9


	10. The Rejection and Meeting the Army

AN: I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, i hvae prepared a huge presentation for work that took WEEKS to make. i thought that my problems are over but... my parents decided to re-made the house so... ummm... i wont be able to make the next chapters soon. Please dont kill me im writing the chapters on my notebook but it might take me a while post them. Im so sorry... ill try my very best to upload soon.

Chapter 10: The Rejection and Meeting the Army

Draco sighed.

It was Saturday night; Ron and Hermione were on a double date with Pansy and Blaise and Draco couldn't help but feel lonely. Especially when his friends were all together having time of their lives. He was sitting at his hidden spot in park. Only the gang knew this place, and thank goodness they we're not here with him. Draco laid down the grass and looked at the night sky. It was a week after the Potter boy had last assaulted him. He was glad, nervous and a bit sad. After Tom had that talked with the Potter boy, the said boy seems to have vanished. Draco felt like he was sitting on a time bomb that was going to explode any minute.

That Potter boy sure is handsome it's just a shame he's such a jerk. Draco scowled. 'Attractive? I'm losing it…'

Draco's train of thought however was interrupted by the arrival of Tom.

"Hey… buddy… what's up?"

Draco glared at him as he sat up. "The sky... The stars and the bloody moon are up." (AN: hehehe I can't resist. I always answer that when I was asked the same question)

Tom snickered. "You are sure in a bad mood." He walked towards Draco and sat down besides him.

Draco sighed. "I'm nervous that Potter is planning something."

Tom sneered. He wasn't happy that the Potter boy was in Draco's thoughts.

"Why are you thinking about that nerd? We should just celebrate that the idiot got some sense and left us alone."

"I can't help it. I feel nervous."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Tom snaked an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco signed. He closed his eyes and leaned into Tom for comfort.

"Thanks Tom. You're a great friend."

Tom froze. "Is that what you think of me?" his was voice cold as ice.

"Am I just a friend to you?"

Draco blinked. "Tom… I…"

He stood up and knelt before Draco. "What Draco?" Tom barely whispered

"I'm sorry…" Draco started.

Tom interrupted him him. "I love you."

Draco stared at him.

Tom couldn't stand it anymore. Draco looked like an angel with the moonlight making him glow.

Draco was shocked when he felt Tom's lips close on him. He tried to kiss back when Harry's image appeared before his eyes. Draco pushed Tom back. "I'm sorry Tom… I can't be with you."

"What? Why?"

Draco looked down. He just couldn't face him. "I'm sorry…"

Anger erupted in Tom; he gripped Draco's shoulders and shook him.

"Stop bloody apologizing and tell me why you can't be with me."

"Tom stop it… you're hurting me." Draco cried.

Tom stopped. He let go of Draco who fell down the ground. Draco looked up at Tom. His eyes were scared and almost full of tears. He reached for his shoulder and winced. 'Yup… bruises' he thought.

"Why…" he said.

Tom stood up. "You have haunted my dreams for years Draco. I will not let you go that easily." He walked away and left Draco trembling in the grass.

Blaise, Ron, Pansy and Hermione were walking in the park. They left Draco for a while in his secret spot and decided to take a walk. Ron and Blaise had their arms around their girlfriend's shoulders. The said girlfriends were leaning on their boyfriend's chest while they were walking and talking and enjoying each other's company. They we're going to see Draco when a boy appeared from behind a tree. Ron recognized the boy immediately. "Potter" he snarled. The other three looked at the said boy.

"Weasley…" he nodded calmly. "Zabini, Parkinson and Granger."

"That is potter?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"Quit talking like I'm not here." Harry growled.

"Why are you here?" Blaise sneered.

"You don't own the park, Zabini." Harry sneered back.

"Let's go. Let's not waste time on such a jerk. We have to collect Draco." Hermione said. The three turned around and Ron glared at Harry.

At Draco's name Harry's ears perked up. "You know where he is then?"

Ron lost it. "Stay away from him Potter." He snarled.

Harry smirked. "Why should I?"

"You bastard." Pansy said.

Harry yawned. "Whatever. I came to give you this." He said holding up a folder.

"And that is?" Hermione asked.

"Information on Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry replied.

"Now why would we need that? I know all about Tom. He's been mine and Draco's friend for years" Blaise said.

"I know." Harry smirked. "Draco's family and his are friends. You met Tom when the three of you were about 5 am I correct?"

Blaise gasped. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything. I also know that you met Parkinson on a vacation in Hawaii."

"You stalker" Pansy shrieked.

Harry ignored her. He faced Ron and Hermione "Then Weasel and Granger in a club. I believe the name of the club was…" he pretended to think. "Ahh… Mystique." He smirked at their faces. "Isn't it a wonder that the four of you met on the same club? And all of you are connected to Draco?

Zabini is Draco's best friend since 3. Draco saves weasel at the age of 8 when he was about to be run down by a car. Stupid redhead can't even look at the spotlight before crossing the street. Draco pushed Granger when she was about to be trampled by 5 to 7 big books in a library at the age of 15 resulting of him getting trampled himself. What an idiot. And Parkinson…"

Harry smiled evilly and Pansy shivered in fear. "Draco saved you when you were about to get raped by a drunk stranger right?"

The four just gaped. Everything he said was true.

"How do you know these things?" Hermione said.

"Curiosity. I want to know what Draco is to you." Harry said.

"Why are you so concerned?" Hermione asked again.

"I won't answer till you answer first." Harry replied.

"We love him," Pansy said honestly.

"Because you owe your lives to him?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"NO!" Blaise exclaimed.

"We just do." Ron said.

"We will love him no matter what." Pansy added.

"We will protect him forever." Hermione finalized with the other three nodding their agreement.

Harry seemed satisfied. "Good." He tossed the folder on the ground. It landed near Hermione's feet. "Now I know that you won't leave him. I can trust you with this."

Hermione picked up the folder. "Why do we need this for?"

"Stupid bitch." Harry mumbled. "Why don't you read it to find out?" He said sarcastically.

"Mind your mouth Potter." Ron snarled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's about Voldermort."

Hermione and Ron frowned "Voldermort?" Ron asked clueless while Blaise and Pansy gasped. "Voldermort? Voldermort of Durmstrang High?" Pansy asked.

Harry nodded.

"What's that got to do with Tom?" Blaise questioned.

"READ THE DAMNED PAPERS! THAT'S WHY I GAVE THEM TO YOU!" Harry shouted before leaving the four looking at his back.

End Chapter 10 


	11. Hesitation and Concern

**AN:** Uhh… hi… hehehe have you had a nice Christmas? ducks to avoid flying objects. Here's the next chapter of Harry's Angel hope you like it. runs away. I'm not going to talk about carabaos again. I think I embarrassed myself already on my last post. (my moment of insanity which happens very often.) I have a message for **Viridiana. **Well… actually it's for all of you. I know I promised that I will include Bill and The twins here.

Well… I decided I won't do it anymore. hides. I'm going to stick to my original plot with no added characters. I have to end Harry's angel soon because I have lots of stories I want to post. When I finished Harry's angel, (which is very soon.) Im going to include the twins and Bill on my next story but still no Ginny (damn I hate her), no Charlie, and no Percy. Well… they will all fall in love with Draco and Draco will be in lots of trouble hahaha. Well…. I'm in the process of writing it now so let's see where my twisted, abnormal and nonfunctional brain takes them

**AN2:** Hmm…. I pledge my everything to my wonderful beta reader, Kyogera. For she is a saint who manages to turn my horrible stories into masterpieces and also very patient (did I spell it right? Man…. I hate English.) To wait for me to give her stuff… but I think I over did it. Hehehe she's still editing another one shot.

Enough of my babble… On with the fic…

**Chapter 11: Hesitation and Concern**

Draco stared at Tom's fading figure. 'Tom _likes_ him? How come I didn't know that?' He wondered.

Draco looked up at the deep blue night sky. He was confused. Very confused. He leaned back against a tree and sighed. A voice he never expected made him jump back into reality.

"Hello angel."

Draco sat up. "What are you dong here Potter?"

"You might be rich Angel, but you don't own the park." Harry said as he sat near Draco, who scooted away. "Aww… Don't be like that. It's not like I'm going to molest you here or anything." He paused for a second. "No, wait, I'm going to molest you, just not right now."

Draco's eyes widened. He stood up and started to get away from Harry, but he grabbed Draco's ankle, making him fall down with a thud. Harry then turned Draco onto his back and straddled him.

Draco squirmed. "What the fuck? Get off! Mphhh."

Harry took advantage of Draco's open mouth, and kissed him. As the blond tried push Harry away, Harry ground his hips to the other to show his erection.

Draco whimpered. With his eyes full of tears he thought 'Oh my gods. Please tell me that is not what I think it is.' Harry ground his hips more and Draco thought 'Yes. It is. The fucking bastard is hard.' Draco squirmed under Harry and Harry finally let go of the Draco's lips. He whispered in Draco's ear "Oh yeah, just keep on doing that."

Draco immediately stopped. Harry growled. He moved away from Draco, who scrambled far away from him. Draco thought Harry was muttering about 'teasing blonds' but he wasn't sure.

"I suggest that you come here. It's not like you didn't enjoy it anyway." Harry said.

"Fuck you Potter" Draco snarled.

"Please do." Harry smirked.

Draco flushed and shut up.

Harry sighed. He stood up, his erection showing on his pants. He walked towards Draco, but stopped a few spaces short. Draco was eye to eye with Harry's covered cock. Harry stooped down and whispered "Beware of Riddle. He's bad news. If you don't want to believe me, ask your friends." He leaned in and licked Draco's ear, causing Draco to turn red.

Harry smirked. 'My angel will be mine soon.'

He stood up and left the blond shaking on the ground.

Draco shivered at what happened between Harry and him. He was even more confused. He should have been thinking about Tom's proposal, but instead, he was thinking about Potter.

Something about the boy disturbed him. What was he talking about! Of he should have been disturbed. The boy practically molested him each and every time they met. But somehow, it excited him. Draco wondered why he, the heir to the most powerful family in England, didn't do a thing about it.

Trying to clear his head, he stood up and went to look for his friends.

Ron, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy were looking at the folder with big-wide eyes. When they were done, Hermione closed the folder with a snap. "This is horrible."

The three nodded.

"We have to stop Riddle." Ron said.

"Wait." Pansy stepped in. "How sure are we that this information is actually true?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Well. This information looks accurate. True. But we forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Ron asked, confused by her reply.

"This came from Harry Potter." Pansy answered.

"So?"

"Oh Ron. Potter wants Draco. He could be have forged this information to make Draco like him. That way, when he saves Draco from Tom, he will love him." Pansy explained.

The three were shocked. Why didn't they ever think of that? Hermione, however, objected. "But what if it really is true? How can we save Draco then?"

"Hermione, you can never be too sure on Potter." Ron argued.

"I know that. What Pansy said is completely true. It might as well be false information. But this is concerning Draco. What if Potter's telling the truth? He might be in danger as we speak." Hermione pleaded.

Ron swallowed. "What should we do then?"

"We have to find out if the information is true." Pansy replied.

"How are we supposed to do that then?" Blaise asked.

"We find Potter."

Draco found his friends in a caf� near the butterfly house. He saw them holding a folder and was a bit curious. "What's that?" He asked.

His four friends jumped. "Draco, you startled us." Hermione said, her hand still at her heart.

Draco smiled and hugged Hermione "Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, keep your paws off my woman." Ron joked.

Draco stuck his tongue out at him but let go of Hermione. He reached for Pansy next but was stopped by Blaise. "Don't even think about it Draco."

Draco pouted playfully. Then he shrugged and threw an arm over Pansy's shoulder anyway. "So what is that?"

Ron and Blaise looked at each other. "Nothing Draco" Pansy answered. "Come on, you can take Hermione and I to the movies."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I know that you two have a crush on me, but sorry, it'll be weird if I go out with you two."

Hermione and Pansy punched his arm playfully. Draco laughed. "Just kidding. But seriously… Why go with me? What about Ron and Blaise, your _boyfriends_?"

"They'll be fine. Besides, we're going on a date later. So we have to spend some time with you." Hermione replied.

"Really?" Draco looked at Ron and Blaise. "Is it okay with you two?"

"Yeah. We have to do something anyway." Blaise said dismissingly. Ron nodded after him.

Draco scowled. "All right, what are you guys up to now?"

"Up to?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Really, Draco. Why do you always think that?" Ron asked with a huff.

"Well, I know you guys. You're up to something. I haven't been your friend for years for nothing you know." Draco crossed his arms.

"Really. Draco." Blaise said nervously.

"Blaise-" Draco started.

"Draco. Do you trust us?" Hermione cut in.

"What kind of a question is that?" Draco asked, offended.

"Well, do you?" Ron asked.

"You guys know I do." Draco admitted honestly.

"Then please, trust is on this." Blaise said.

"But."

"Draco." Pansy said with disappointment showing in her voice.

Draco sighed. "All right. You guys aren't in trouble, are you?" he asked.

"No Draco. You don't need to worry about that." Hermione smiled. 'Typical Draco... Always looking out for others before himself.'

"You know I'll always be here if you need help."

"We know Draco." Blaise answered.

"And I'll be with you even."

"Yes Draco." Pansy replied.

"And I'll help you even."

"We know Draco." Ron smiled.

Draco sighed. "I'm just worried."

"We know Draco." Ron repeated.

"Are you sure? You'll be." Draco tried again.

"Draco! Honestly!" Hermione said. "We're fine. Now I demand that you take Pansy and me to the movies."

"Fine. Fine. I'll kidnap your ladies for a while." Draco said to Blaise and Ron.

"Fine. Just bring them home before eight." Ron said, waving them away.

Draco nodded. As soon as Draco left, he turned to Blaise. "Let's find Potter"

Blaise nodded.

End Chapter 11


	12. Confrontation and Realization

**AN: **uhmm… Finally Chapter 12. Kyogera wasn't kidnapped so she'll be able to check my my future chapters. Uhmm… kyogera is a bit busy so can I have someone beta my one-shot? Hehehe if there are any interested, just email me. Thank you.

On with the fic…

**Chapter 12: Confrontation and Realization**

As Draco, Pansy, and Hermione arrived at the movie theater, Draco stopped suddenly and faced the group.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

"I forgot to tell Ron something. We have to go back." Draco lied.

"You can tell him later. Right now, just pick a good movie." Pansy countered nervously.

"But it's important," Draco insisted.

"What is it, honestly?" Hermione asked, realizing something was amiss.

"Potter and I had another get together earlier." Draco said softly while turning his head away.

Hermione and Pansy exchanged looks. "What happened?" Hermione asked, in the same tone.

Draco sighed. "I… I don't think I'm quite in the mood for a movie right now."

"Awww…. Poor baby." Hermione cooed.

Draco grimaced. "Ok… Eww…"

Both girls giggled.

"But seriously, I really need to talk to you. Perhaps we should grab a bite instead. My treat" Draco said, grinning.

The girls rolled their eyes at the smooth talker. "It's always your treat, Draco." Hermione said as she hooked her arm around Draco's.

"You should let us treat you sometimes." Pansy said as she hooked on Draco's other arm.

Draco laughed. "Sure…" he whispered. "In a million years."

Both girls looked at him. "What did you say?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco smirked. "Nothing," he replied innocently.

"Yeah right…" Both girls said under their breaths.

And the three friends went to the restaurant instead.

Meanwhile….

"How the fuck are we going to find Potter?" Blaise snarled angrily.

"Don't ask me. But if we need to find out if this info is truly real before we do anything we might regret." Ron replied.

"Oh, it's real alright." A voice behind them answered.

Both boys jumped. "Fuck… Do you want us to die of heart attack?" Ron snapped at Harry.

He shrugged. "I really don't care either way, but I know my angel will be sad so please don't."

"Don't call him your angel, you bastard. You don't own him." Blaise retorted, eyes growing into angry flames.

"Yet…" Harry smirked, causing them to fume with even more anger.

"Why… You…" Ron stepped towards him but was stopped by Blaise.

"Ron… As much as we want to kill him, we can't yet." He turned to Harry. "How real, exactly, is this information?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you doubt my investigative work?"

"YES!" Ron and Blaise yelled in unison.

Harry nodded. "I thought so. Follow me." He motioned towards them and began to walk away. He glanced behind him and noticed that they weren't joining him. "What's the matter?"

"We don't trust you." Blaise said bluntly.

Harry smirked and turned around to face them. "Imagine that. But you don't really have a choice, do you?"

Ron ignored his statement. "How can we be sure you won't drive us into an unknown alley and kill us? Assault us? Kidnap us? Rape us for god's sake?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know you have a big imagination, right?" He received blunt looks and sighed. "I wont take you to an unknown alley to kill you or whatever. We're going to my apartment to talk to somebody."

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked the obvious.

"You said you wanted proof." Harry replied, annoyed.

"He doesn't mean that you prat!" Blaise roared.

Harry looked at him confused. "How do you know that?"

This time it was Blaise who smirked. "Sucks that you don't know everything, huh?"

Harry glared at Blaise, then smirked. "Sucks Zabini. That you can read his mind but not mine." He turned his back again and said over his shoulder. "To answer your question. I don't have to answer Weasley. Now if you want to know the truth you can follow me. Or you could just stay and let your friend suffer…" He trailed off, then walked ahead leaving Ron and Blaise behind.

The two friends looked at each other. "Well… When he put it like that…" Ron said, a pained look on his face.

Blaise sighed. "I know Ron… I hope we come out of this alive."

Ron nodded in agreement and they both went to follow Harry.

Draco and the girls ended up at a coffee shop. After ordering, Draco sighed and looked at his two friends. "I'm going crazy." They each raised an eyebrow, glanced at each other, and then returned their attention back at him. "You know, that's really creepy. Have you got some twin-action-something-since-we're-both-girls power?"

Both girls laughed and Draco shuddered. "I mean it, it's really creepy."

"Sorry…" Hermione replied. "Is there something you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes… My brain took a vacation and I need you guys to think for me." He said frankly.

Both girls blinked and stared at him. "Uh…." Pansy tried.

"I told you, I'm going crazy." Draco sighed and proceeded to bang his head on the table.

"Draco, stop that. You'll bruise yourself." Hermione said.

Draco stopped and looked at his friends. "I'm confused and my head hurts," He whined.

Pansy smiled as she bit into a cookie. "Of course you are. You banged your head on the table." She grinned.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Draco retorted.

"Well… Tell us so we'll understand, okay?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

Draco sighed. "Tom just told me he liked me."

The two girls looked at each other, Worried. "When?" Pansy asked.

"For how long?" Hermione added.

" Earlier, today… He said he's liked me for a long time…" Draco replied, swirling his coffee with a spoon. He missed the looks his friends gave him.

"Draco," Hermione said, still worried. "I can tell there is something else."

Draco looked away. "I find myself intrigued by Potter."

"What?" Pansy spat out, eyes widening.

"I said…"

"I know what you said!" pansy snapped. "I mean… Why?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know…" He sighed and looked at Pansy, misery showing in his eyes. "That's why I'm confused. He's a bastard and a pervert. He's nothing like Tom. Tom is kind and has a sense of humor. I mean I should know, I was with him all those years! But Potter…. Excites me. He thrills me. What's wrong with me?" He continued to bang his head on the table. He stopped after a while but didn't look up. "I should like Tom but somehow I don't… And what's more… Potter…"

The two girls looked at him miserably. They didn't know what to do or say. Their friend was suffering and there's nothing they could do about it. They knew from Potter's files that Riddle was a notorious name in Drumstrang high and he was a lot of trouble. But so is Potter. That's why Ron and Blaise went to look for him. To prove if Riddle actually did all of those things.

Hermione tried. "Draco… What do you want?"

Draco looked at her, confused. "What?"

Hermione smiled. "We don't know Tom like you, so we can't help you. Potter is a git but somehow you like him. That is enough for me."

Draco was still confused. "What?"

"What she means to say is who ever you choose, we will support you. And when they break your heart, you can always come to us. We will kill them, then take care of you." Pansy explained.

"You're a big boy now Draco. You can make your own decisions and act upon them. And when in case you need our help, we're always here."

Draco smiled, and then snickered. "Nice stalling Hermione, but thanks. I think I have to figure this one on my own. Do I have to walk you home?" he asked them.

"No, we're fine. You go home and gather your thoughts." Pansy asked. "You'll tell us when you decided, won't you?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah… Are you really sure?"

Hermione smiled. " Draco, we're fine. Go home and rest."

Draco nodded, kissing the two girls on their cheeks before leaving the café.

When he was out of earshot, Pansy turned to Hermione. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Draco's retreating back. "For once I don't know Pansy… I don't know…"

"If Potter's file is true, we can't let Tom anywhere near Draco. Even if they're false, asking Draco to stay away from Potter now is out of the question." Pansy said.

Hermione nodded.

Pansy looked at Draco and saw him waving at them. They waved back. "Hermione, we have to protect him." She sighed. "What should we do?"

Hermione sighed back. 'This is going to be a problem."

End Chapter 12

**AN2: **Im sorry if this is such a rotten chapter. Im also sorry if I made you wait so long. Please forgive me. Before I forget, belated Happy Easter to you all. –bows-


	13. The Plan and the Decision

AN: Finally, a chapter you all have been waiting for. A whole year to be exact. Huhuhu Im so so sorry. I'll finish this story this year. I promise or ill give you my address and your welcome to kill me anytime you want. I have a rotten life anyways.

Let's give thanks to Robin the Bird for beta-reading this. Hehehe I think she went to a lot of trouble to make this chapter as it is. Nyahahaha a lot of power and strength is needed to make this readable specially since I don't like English very much.

Well well enough with the blah blah blah. On with the fic.

Chapter 13: The Plan and The Decision

Draco yawned. History had just ended and to Draco's luck, it ended very, very,  
very slowly. He felt that he turned 100 just sitting in his desk. He stood up  
and stretched, he could hear his bones crack. He walked out the classroom door  
and was surprised to see Blaise waiting for him outside. He walked to his   
friend and said "Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"Nothing, just waiting for you." Blaise replied as he shrugged.

Draco frowned. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Blaise laughed nervously. "What?" He asked the blond. "Am I not allowed  
to see my friend?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you four hiding?"

"Hiding?" Blaise repeated nervously. He started walking to Draco's next  
class. 

Draco followed him. "Yeah." He said.

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" Blaise stalled not  
looking at Draco in the eye.

"Well, for one thing you're not looking at me." Draco scowled.

Blaise swallowed nervously

"I'm sorry but it seems suspicious that you four suddenly changed your  
class schedules. That was 2 months ago I might add." Blaise winced, he  
thought that Draco wouldn't notice but what did he really expect? "I am  
also wondering how come every end of my class, one of you is waiting for me at  
the door to walked with me to my next class?" Draco continued looking at his  
friend daring him to deny it.

"Uh..." 

"And also, one of you always walks me home everyday. The only time the  
four of us get together is on Friday." Draco continued. "Ron walks me home  
every Monday, Pansy on Tuesday, Hermione on Wednesday and you on Thursday."

"Uhh..."

"And I haven't seen Harry or Tom anywhere for the last 2 months." Draco  
finished.

"Uhh..."

"Just what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Uhh..." Blaise sighs. He looked at Draco and pulls him on a secluded  
corner. He looked on the floor then back to Draco.

"Well?" Draco asked with raised eyebrow.

Blaise sighs. "Do you trust us Draco?" he questioned.

"What the kind of question is that?" Draco said, insulted. "Of  
course I trust all of you. I trust you with my life, my future  
boyfriend/girlfriend's life, my future son/daughter's life, my..." Draco  
rambled, pacing.

"Draco!" Blaise said, grabbing the blonds arm to stop his pacing.

"What?"

Blaise swallowed. Still not looking at Draco, he said. "We love you. We  
don't want to lose you. Please don't hate us."

It was Draco's turn to sigh. "I can't hate the four of you even if I  
want to." Blaise smiled "But It's unnerving that you're acting like  
this. I feel like I'm sitting on a time bomb waiting to explode." Draco patted  
his friends shoulder. "Blaise look at me." He asked softly.

Swallowing, Blaise did.

Worry and nervousness are shown in Draco's eyes. Blaise gulps. "Blaise"  
please tell me what's going on." Draco pleaded.

Blaise was shaking. He was trapped. What should he do? His mind drift back to  
the plan they created for Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK (a months ago)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"Hermione asked the boys. The four friends are at the Parkinson  
State having a meeting at the garden.

"Where's Draco?" Ron asked. He sat on the bench near his girlfriend

"Quit stalling Ron." Pansy said. "To answer your question, he's at  
home. We have to finish this soon so we could accompany him. I'm sure he's  
bored out of his mind at the large mansion."

Ron and Blaise looked at each other. "The files about Riddle are true."  
Ron said.

"How can you be so sure?" Pansy asked skeptically.

"Potter's dad and uncle are cops." Blaise answered. He started pacing.  
"Potter's files are fresh from the Police headquarters own computer."   
Hermione opened her mouth to make another remark but blaise continued. "The  
files are genuine. The general signed it in front of our very own eyes."

"So what does this mean?" Pansy asked. "We can't make Draco stop  
hanging out with Riddle. They're childhood friends, for gosh sakes."

"I don't know" Hermione said shaking her head.

"And lets not forget about Potter." Ron reminded.

"Thank you Ron, for pointing another problem." Blaise sneered.

Ron glared at the other boy.

"We have another problem." Hermione said.

Ron and Blaise looked at her. Blaise swallowed and asked "What?"

Hermione hesitated. "I think Draco is falling for Potter." Pansy answered  
for her.

"WHAT!?" Ron and Blaise shouted.

"After that idiot practically molested Draco?" Ron yelled

"And Draco liked it?" Blaise added

"Stop it." Pansy scolded. "We have to figure something out. Draco  
isn't safe from either of them, after..." she trailed off.

"After what?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Draco met at the park." Pansy said.

"WHAT!?" The two shouted again.

The two girls glared at the two boys. The boys took a deep breath and crossed  
their arms.

"Well?" Blaise asked impatiently. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened" Pansy said. "And don't you dare glare at me,  
Zabini."

Blaise sighed and took a seat beside his girlfriend and hid his face on  
Pansy's shoulder. The four remained silent for a few minutes. Thinking.

"Draco is not safe from either." Hermione sighed.

"DAMN IT!" Blaise yelled. The three looked at him in shocked. "What did   
Draco do that makes him deserve this trouble?"

"I just remembered something." Ron said.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Potter will be away for a few days." Ron said. "Apparently, some  
detectives are following Riddle, watching and waiting for him to slip up so  
they could finally have evidence against him. And Potter is one of those who  
are following him."

"So it means Riddle will be away too." Hermione said looking up.

"Probably." Ron answered

"Well, we can't wait for them to come back and harm Draco." Pansy  
said.

"I know," Hermione said. "I just figured how to keep Draco safe."  
The three looked at her.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"We don't leave Draco alone." Hermione said.

"But we DON'T leave Draco alone." Pansy asked, confused.

"I mean we asked for a reschedule of classes. One of us will wait Draco   
when his class is over and walk him over to his next class. And also one or  
even all of us will walk Draco after school." Hermione explained. "At  
least we know that Potter and Tom will not kidnap him in the middle of the  
class or if he's not alone."

Ron frowned. "I don't like it."

"What? You don't want to keep Draco safe?" Pansy asked with a raised  
eyebrow.

Ron shook his head. "It's not that. This sound so simple. I got a bad  
feeling. Besides what will we say to Draco if he notices?"

"It's the only one we have." Blaise said. "Lets stick with this  
until we can think of another plan."

"Lets worry about Draco when that time comes." Pansy answered.

"No." Hermione said suddenly.

The three looked at her. Pansy glared at her. "What do you mean NO? Don't  
you want Draco to be safe?"

Hermione glared back. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I  
want him safe always. If It's not illegal to kidnap him and place him in the  
tallest tower in the world, I would do it."

"Then what the hell are you thinking about?" Ron said suddenly tired.

"We forget. Draco is starting to fall for Potter." Hermione stated.

Ron paled and sighs. He still feels Draco is not safe and everything the four  
is thinking would not be enough to save him.

Blaise cursed at this.

The group went silent for a while.

"What about this?" Ron announced, "We follow Hermione's plan until we're  
100 sure that Potter will not harm Draco." he looked expectantly to his   
friends.

Pansy sighed. "At least Draco likes Potter. And Potter," she growled  
"likes him back."

"Not to mention Potter's father and uncle are cops." Blaise added.

"Choosing between Potter and Riddle for Draco, I'll go with Potter." Ron  
said.

"It's settled then." Hermione clapped her hands once. "We ask for  
reschedule on Monday and start on that until we are sure of Potter's  
intentions for Draco."

The three nod.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END FLASHBACK  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaise please." Draco begged.

"˜Someone save me." Blaise mentally begged. He looked at Draco again  
wincing at the Draco's I'm-worried-and-please-don't-ignore-me look.  
"Someone please please help me."

"Draco!" A new voice interrupted.

Blaise sighed in relief. He looked at the newcomer and paled when he saw who  
it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter POV  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled. I found what I was looking for. And he had company. I  
smirked. "Hi Draco, can I talk to you?"

"Yes." Draco said while Blaise shouted "No!"

Draco and I looked at Blaise. Blaise stood up straighter and went in  
front of Draco, shielding Draco from me as if I were some wild beast  
ready to attack an innocent cub.

I smirked. "Well, Zabini, Draco said yes didn't he?"

"Please don't talk to him that way" Draco defended his friend.

I scowled then sighed. "I apologize for my rudeness Zabini." Blaise  
blinked. I ignored him and looked at Draco as I asked again. "Can I talk to you?  
Alone??

Draco nodded. He stepped aside and walked towards me. Blaise grab his arm to  
stop him. "Draco, don't!"

Draco looked back at his friend with sad eyes. Blaise cringed. "We're  
just going to talk Blaise."

"I'm just worried Draco." Blaise tried to reason with his friend.

"Don't you trust me?" Draco asked.

"I trust you. But I sure as hell don't trust him." Blaise said.

"I can hear you." I scowled.

"I don't give a flying !" Blaise answered.

"Blaise." Draco said with a higher note.

Blaise flinched. He bowed his head and let go of Draco's arm.

Draco grasped Blaise's hand and said "We'll talk later okay?"

Blaise just nodded and Draco walked towards me when Blaise said "I'll walk  
with you."

Draco frowned at his friend. "Blaise..." he whined.

"No. Draco, I wont come with you I'll just walk you to wherever it is."   
'So I'll know where to send Hermione to.' He added mentally.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "No It's okay  
Draco. Come on we have to hurry before you are late for your next class."

I nod to Crabbe and Goyle who nod back. The group let Blaise looking at  
Draco in worry. The three followed Draco and myself until they reached an empty  
classroom. "Guard the door." Harry said. The two goons nodded. Draco looked at  
his friend and mouthed 'I'll be here.' and smiled. Blaise nod after a  
moments hesitation, and he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End POV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, what do you want Ha-Potter?" Draco said, cheeks coloring a little,  
heart beating faster at the thought being alone with Harry in an empty  
classroom.

"You." Harry simply answered.

Draco blushed and glared at Harry. "Be serious Potter. I have no time for  
mind playing games."

Harry sighed "Okay. Do you remember what I've told you at the park months  
ago?" Harry stood near the window while Draco stayed near the door, putting  
a great distance between them.

Draco stiffened but nod.

"I'm serious Draco." Draco snorted at this. "I am!!"

"Look Potter. Tom is my friend. I have faith in my friends that they wont betray  
me." Draco said "Are you sure your not just jealous or insecure?" Draco  
cross his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, I am!" Harry shouted.

Draco jumped back. He didn't realize that Harry would admit it.

"I am jealous of Riddle." Harry said while taking a step closer and  
eying Draco hungrily. "I also hate the fact that he used to be a friend of  
yours." A step forward. Draco swallowed. "I hate your friends too."  
Harry licked his lips, Draco is shaking. "If they weren't so special to you  
I would have them destroyed weeks ago." Draco stiffened and glared at Harry  
and Harry knew he said the wrong thing.

Draco marched forward to Harry; eyes blazing with anger making Harry gulped  
his time. "Don't ever threaten my friends Potter." He spat the name like  
it was a disease. "I value them thousand times more than I value you!"

"You value me?" Harry asked straightening up.

Draco rolled his eyes "Honestly!" He huffed, cheeks reddening and looking  
away.

Harry grinned. He walked over to Draco and raises a hand and places it on  
Draco's cheeks and gently made Draco face him. Harry smiled at those eyes  
looking up to him before kissing those red lips. 

Draco's wide eyes slowly closed as he slowly leaned into Harry. Harry's  
tongue touched his lips and Draco opened his mouth granting permission. Harry  
slipped his tongue in making Draco's mouth open wider. The two kissed like  
that until Draco couldn't breathe anymore and pulled back.

Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss before drawing Draco into a hug in  
which Draco returned. All Harry can think of was 'He's finally mine.'

Chapter end

AN: I'll update this fic every two weeks. I have a research paper to do and a damn thesis. Anyone wants to join me in burning up my school, my DSL company and the level up games office, give me a mail. hahayz….


	14. fic adoption

fic adopted by

arashi wolf princess 


End file.
